mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Replicator Boxes
Replicator Boxes In the fictional Maveric universe, a replicator is a machine capable of creating (and recycling) objects,such as the Correnson Replicator Oven or Sarkhon Technologies Replicator Box. Replicators were originally seen used to synthesize meals on demand, but in later could used to repair damaged clothing,damaged battle armor, they took on many other uses,such as healing wounds and preforming minor or major field surgery. A replicator malfunctions and creates a mug - after the coffee]] :''Food slot redirects here, you may also be looking for a food synthesizer.'' A replicator was a device that used transporter technology to dematerialize quantities of matter and then rematerialize that matter in another form. It was also capable of inverting its function, thus disposing of leftovers and dishes and storing the bulk material again. Replicators were capable of producing something as fresh and tasty as non-replicated foodstuffs, inorganically materialized out of patterns used by the transporters. Most people found replicated foods and drinks to taste exactly the same as "real" food, although some people claimed to be able to tell the difference.Generally,these scewballs,who prefered real food to replicated food or drinks. Furthermore, Sarkhon replicators were programmed to produce foodstuffs of acceptable "nutritional value" In addition to foodstuffs, replicators could be used for replicating machine parts, clothing or other objects. Industrial replicators could even be used to replicate heavier machine parts. Replicators aboard Starfleet vessels would not produce fatal poisons. Furthermore, replicators had biofliters which automatically screened out all contaminants. ( Some alien replicators, such as the ones used by the alien abductors encountered in 2366, were capable of replicating living things. Replicators (along with transporters and force fields) were one of the technologies used in holodecks and holosuites. History and notable uses One of the first replicators seen by Humans was the one seen by the crew of the when they had their ship repaired in the mysterious repair station. Until this time the most comparable technology aboard 22nd century starships were protein resequencers, which had limited capabilities compared to later technologies. I had not yet perfected replicator technology. Starships of this time period were equipped with food synthesizers. This was a step forward, but did not achieve the quality and sophistication of the 24th century replicator. Replicator technology was not yet employed on Starships as late as 2293. 24th centurymany Terran Federation starships were commonly equipped with replicators because they allowed for a wide variety of foods and beverages to be served to crew members and also allow for replication of other objects. The selection was limited only by the software and the number of options that had been programmed. A Captain and his or her Away Team could gate down to a planet with a portable matter replicator for the As of 2367, starships were equipped with a replicating center containing several replicator terminals resembling miniature transporter pads at which crew members could order items. The replicator played a key role in spreading the Ktarian game around the {{USS| On the Promenade of many Terran Federation space stations or colonies , the Apollo Cafe Replimat began provided a laid back location for inhabitants to enjoy a meal or beverage courtesy of a bank of replicators located along one of its walls. 'Replicator' Replicator or replication may refer to various things related to replication and self-replication:The Replicator Boxes are the smaller type,created to be worn upon an upper arm band and generally thought to be sentient servants, miniaturized, portable supercomputers, capable of anylizing any battle damage and repairing the injury to a humanoid ,weapon system,star ship or space station,such as an Atlantean Star Castle. transfer energy from one place to another and manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries,by way of the Biorecorder Boxes. In physical appearance the Replicator Boxes are most often in the shape of a small black or grey box,with lights and a control panel,located on the right hand side worn much like a common day Personal Data Padd on many worlds, but they can also be much larger,if nessessary. Replication may refer to: ; Science * Replication (scientific method) is one of the main principles of the scientific method, a.k.a. reproducibility ** Replication (statistics), the repetition of a test or complete experiment * Self-replication, the process in which an entity (a cell, virus, program, etc) makes a copy of itself. ** DNA replication or DNA synthesis, the process of copying a double-stranded DNA molecule ** Semiconservative replication, mechanism of DNA replication Classes of self-replication Recent research http://www.MolecularAssembler.com/KSRM/5.1.htm has begun to categorize replicators, often based on the amount of support they require. *Natural replicators have all or most of their design from nonhuman sources. Such systems include natural life forms. *Autotrophic replicators can reproduce themselves "in the wild". They mine their own materials. It is conjectured that non-biological autotrophic replicators could be designed by humans, and could easily accept specifications for human products. *Self-reproductive systems are conjectured systems which would produce copies of themselves from industrial feedstocks such as metal bar and wire. *Self-assembling systems assemble copies of themselves from finished, delivered parts. Simple examples of such systems have been demonstrated at the macro scale.